La balade d'Aizen nu dans le Sereitei
by Manany-Fic
Summary: Tout est dans le titre...de Nany et Manou.


Ce matin-la, jour de la St-Valentin, tous le monde au Sereitei se leva de bonne humeur, particulièrement, certaines personnes comme le capitaine-commandant Yamamoto, ou le capitaine Aizen..  
>D'ailleurs, ce dernier venait à l'instant, de trouvé devant sa porte, un petit carton, ou se trouvai au dessus, un gros cœur rouge, très mal dessiné.<br>Curieux, il le prit, et l'amena dans ses appartements, -en oubliant de fermé la porte- le posa sur une table proche, puis l'ouvrit.  
>Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.<p>

_C'est quoi ce truc ? Se demanda t'il.

Il pris le ''truc'' en question. Le regarda attentivement, et vit, que c'était en réalité, du chocolat, plus exactement, un cœur en chocolat. Mais, qui n'en avait pas vraiment la forme.

_{..Doit pas être doué, la personne qui as fait ça !} Pensa t'il. C'est quoi encore, cette chose ? Reprit-il à voix haute, en voyant une sorte de tige de métal couleur or, avec un bouton, sur le haut, ou il y avait d'écrit, tous petit :

_«Love, Sex and Sun»_

Par curiosité, il actionna le bouton..soudain, il eut froid, ce qui est impossible, avec les vêtements chaud qu'il portait, mais, il ne s'attarda pas sur ce détails, surtout, quand il remarqua une carte, qu'il n'avait pas vu jusqu'à maintenant, où il y avait d'écrit en gros le mot ''SURPRISE''.  
>Il pris la carte, et lus :<p>

_**Nu tu sera,**_  
><em><strong>Et nu tu restera,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Jusqu'à ce que dans l'étang,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Aux milles couleurs,<strong>_  
><em><strong>L'argent tu trouvera.<strong>_

_Nu tu sera, et nu tu restera ?..Qu'est-ce que sa veut dire ? C'est une plaisanterie ? Se demanda t'il.

Un deuxième courant d'air, plus fort que le précédent se fit sentir, il frissonna, et se retourna pour voir que sa porte était toujours ouverte.

_{Voila, pourquoi il fait froid !} Pensa t'il. Il relu la carte et soupira. Vraiment, n'importe quoi !

Il la posa, sur la table. Puis, sortie pour sa promenade habituelle, pensant à ce chocolat et cette carte vraiment très bizarre..  
>Venue de nul part, une petite boule rose, apparu devant le capitaine Aizen.<p>

_Salut, Zen Zen ! Dit elle, en souriant. Tous le monde est bizarre, depuis quelques minutes ! Ta pas l'air bizarre, toi !

Puis, elle partit, sans laisser au capitaine, le temps de répondre.  
>Il continua sa route, n'accordant pas d'importance au parole de la fillette.<br>Et ne pensa plus à la carte et au chocolat.  
>Aizen regarda au alentour et vit au loin, la silhouette de Gin. Il le rejoignit, quand il arriva à sa hauteur il eut un sourire comme lui seul, était capable de faire.<p>

_Gin, pourquoi te promène tu nu comme un vers ? Dit il, le regardant de tous les cotés, lui tournant au tour. Pas mal ! Finit t'il en un sourire à peine moqueur.

Gin, qui souriait de son habituel sourire, le regardait lui aussi.

_J'aime aussi beaucoup, ce que je vois, capitaine Aizen. Vous avez décidé, de ne rien mettre, aujourd'hui ? Fit il tout sourire.

Aizen, ne comprenant pas ce que Gin lui disait, se regarda..Sur le moment, il n'eut aucune réaction, puis :

_Ah ! Voilà, pourquoi j'avais froid ! Dit il simplement, il haussa les épaules. {Tant pis et puis, j'ai rien à cacher.} Pensa t'il. Et il repris sa marche. Tu viens avec moi, Gin ?

Gin hocha la tête et le suivis silencieusement..

Il marchèrent une vingtaine de minute sans rencontrer personne, puis quelques mètre après, la quatrième division, -ou ils entendirent du remue ménage- ils rencontrèrent le capitaine Unohana, suivit de sa vice-capitaine Isane Kotetsu, qui se cacha derrière, sa capitaine, quand elle vit les deux capitaines, Aizen et Ichimaru approchait.

_Oh, bonjour Capitaine Aizen et Ichimaru ! Dit Unohana, en souriant joyeusement.

Gin lui fit un signe de tête, s'abstenant de tous commentaires.

_Bonjour, Capitaine Unohana ! La nudité vous va à ravir, vous savez ? Lui répondit Aizen, en la regardant. Puis, il ajouta : Je suis surpris, que vous ne soyez aucunement gêner.

_Merci ! Dit Unohana, sa tresse lui cachant la poitrine et son intimité. De même pour vous ! Et vous savez, les hommes, sont née nu alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi serais-je gêner. Dit elle en souriant. Savez vous se qu'il ce passe ? Nous avons croisé, bon nombre de Shinigami nu.

_Aucune idée ! Sourit Gin, en répondant à la place du capitaine Aizen, mais avoué que cela est amusant !

Unohana sourit.

_Je n'emploierais pas ce mot là, pour définir cet situation, mais oui, pourquoi pas ?...Je dois y allez, cela ne fait même pas 30 minutes, que ce phénomène étrange à commencé, que la quatrième division est pleines d'hommes, évanoui, saignant du nez, -comme le vice-capitaine Hisagi, qui saignait du nez, chaque fois qu'il voyait une femmes nu-, ou blesser, par le capitaine Soi Fon. Rit-elle. Allons-y Isane !

Puis, elle partit, Isane la suivit se cachant le derrière.  
>Aizen rit moqueusement, suivit de Gin.<p>

_Étonnante, cette Unohana ! Je me demande ce qu'a bien pu faire, la capitaine Soi Fon ? Fit il.

_Aussi étonnante, que cette journée ! Bien que, j'aimerai savoir comment cela à commencé.. Aucune idée, pour la capitaine Soi Fon, elle ne doit pas apprécié les regard. Répondit Gin, en suivant Aizen qui avait repris sa route.

_{Je me demande si..cet soudaine nudité collectif, ne serait pas,.. à cause de cette tige bizarre, et le fait que j'ai appuyé sur le bouton..Et cette carte bizarre, elle aussi..} Pensa t'il, quand on le sortit de ses pensé.

_Capitaine Aizen, regardé qui arrive. Dit Gin.

Aizen regarda et vit arriver Hinamori, toutes rouges qui cachait son corps, avec ses deux mains, elle était avec Kira, qui ne cachait rien mais, qui avait le rouge aux joue.  
>Hinamori, en voyant son capitaine, posa ses mains sur sa bouche, surprise de le voir mais, les replaça très vite devant elle, quand elle vit le sourire..pervers ?.. de Gin. Ce dernier, se pencha en avant.<p>

_Oh, mais c'est tout petit se que j'ai vu ici ! Dit il avec un sourire narquois.

Hinamori rougit, jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux et se sauva en courant, à la division la plus proche. Kira la suivit, faisant un signe de la tête à son capitaine. Gin leurs fit au revoir, en se moquant d'eux.

_..Petite. Fit Aizen, en partant.

Gin rit et rattrapa Aizen qui était déjà à quelques mètres.

_Que dirais tu d'aller espionné tous le monde ? Dit Aizen, quand Gin l'eut rejoins.

_Oui, sa pourrait être amusant ! Sourit t'il. Commençons par la 2éme, je veux savoir ce que peux bien faire le capitaine Soi Fon, à tous ces Shinigami.

Ils partirent en direction de la 2éme division.

**La 2éme division**

Ils arrivèrent à la seconde division et virent, que le capitaine Soi Fon ne cachait rien, juste ses fausses mèche blanche, qui lui cachait un peu la poitrine.  
>Elle était avec son vice-capitaine Omaeda, mais rester tellement loin, l'un de l'autre, qu'Aizen et Gin se demandait, si il marchait véritablement ensemble.<br>Ils virent qu'Omaeda, se retourné et regardé son capitaine.  
>Soi Fon le vit et le regarda avec dégoût, pour ensuite lui balançais, un énorme coup de pied qui le fit atterrir, dans le mur, quelques mètre plus loin.<p>

_...La prochaine fois, c'est pas d'en le mur que je t'envoie ! Mais, à la 4éme division dans un sac ! Dit Soi Fon, en colère.

Aizen rit.

_Maintenant on sais, pourquoi autant de Shinigami se retrouve à la 4éme division.

Soi Fon l'entendis et se retourna.

_...Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous avez un problème ? Leurs dit elle, en les voyant sortir de leurs cachette et partirent dans la direction opposée souriant, les bras bougeant le long du corps.

_Oh rien,..on t'espionnait seulement. Répondit Gin en souriant

_...Vous m'espionniez ? Dit elle rageusement,..puis elle sourit. Pardonner moi mais, vous devriez vous terrez dans vos appartements, au lieu d'espionner les gens, parce que -regarde vers le bas- vous n'avez rien de très extraordinaire à montrer !

_Mais, c'est ce rien de très extraordinaire, qu'il te manque pour plaire à Yoruichi Shihoin. Répliqua Gin avec un sourire narquois.

Elle rougit un instant, puis partit rageusement, donnant au passage un coup de pied à son vice-capitaine, qui tentait de se relevait.

_Belle réplique Gin ! Elle à du caractère la Soi Fon ! Rit Aizen, en reprenant sa promenade d'espionnage, cette fois-ci en direction de la 8éme division.

**La 8éme division**

Ils virent le capitaine Kyoraku qui souriait joyeusement, bouteille de Saké en main et chapeau devant ses partie intimes, dont il était fier. Tout les shinigami de le 8éme se trouvait devant lui dénudé, gêner pour certains, fier pour d'autre. Tous se demandait ce qu'il se passait et c'était pour cet raison, qu'il étaient dans cette salle de la 8éme.

_Pour répondre à vos questions non, je ne sais absolument pas, ce qu'il se passe..mais, je suis sur, que la nudité ne dérange que peu d'entre vous. Dit il en regardant les hommes, qui évidemment acquiescèrent. Peut-être Nanao-chan, aura t'elle plus d'information, à ce sujet. Ah, la voilà, justement ! Dit il en regardant la porte, ou sa vice-capitaine venait d'entrée.

Elle était toute rouge et se cachait le haut du corps avec un bras et le bas avec son livre.  
>Il alla vers elle, en mettant son chapeau sur sa tête.<p>

_Bonjour, Nanao-chan ! La tenue d'Ève, te vas très bien ! Dit il, en lui souriant, quand il la vit essayer de ne pas regarder.

_Ca..capitaine, vous devriez remettre votre chapeau, la ou vous l'aviez mis ! Dit elle rougissante.

_Alors, as tu appris des choses, sur ce qui nous arrive ? Fit il sans pour autant remettre son chapeau devant lui.

_J'ai étais voir le capitaine-commandant Yamamoto, et...je vous en pris, ne me laissez plus jamais aller le voir ! Dit elle, comme traumatisé par quelque chose.

_Lui aussi, il est nu ? Rit son capitaine, puis voyant le malaise de sa vice-capitaine, il se repris. Donc, tu as appris des choses ?

Elle fit non, de la tête.

_Il n'en sais pas plus il va d'ailleurs, envoyé un papillon de l'enfer à tous les capitaines, pour apparemment, une réunion de crise. Dit elle.

_Bien, merci Nanao-chan ! Sourit-il. Et je te promet, que je ne te laisserais plus le voir...seul.

Aizen et Gin, dans leurs coin, se moquais de cet pauvre Nanao traumatisé, par le vieux Yamamoto nu.

_On va avoir une réunion dans peu de temps, allons ailleurs. Dit Aizen.

Puis, il partirent en shumpo à la 11éme.  
>Sans voir le papillon de l'enfer qui arriver à la 8éme.<p>

**La 11éme division**

Ikkaku qui avait mis son épée sur son épaule Renji, les cheveux tombant en cascade, devant ses yeux et Iba, sans lunette de soleil -pour une fois- étaient moitié bourrer, et se demandait qui entre eux trois avait la plus grande.

_C'est moi ! Dis Ikkaku, fièrement.

_Non ! C'est moi, t'vois bien ! Lui répondit Renji, en lui montrant.

_C'est moi, qui à l'plus grande ! Dit Iba, en terminant sa bouteille de Saké.

_Et moi, je vous dis que c'est l'mienne, qui est beaucoup plus grande ! Cria presque Ikkaku.

Iba regarde sa bouteille et se mit a boudé.

Aizen et Gin arrivèrent. Et se cachèrent, la où il pouvait.  
>Gin se moqua.<p>

_Ils sont vraiment en train de se comparer le poireaux ? Dit il.  
>_Apparemment ! Sourit Aizen.<br>_Des trois, je dirais, Abarai ! Dit Gin.  
>_Moi, Ikkaku !<p>

_Y a plus d'saké ! Annonça Iba en leurs montrant la bouteille.

_Alcoolique ! Ta bu l'dernière, à toi tout seul ! Va en rechercher ! Grogna Ikkaku.

_Non ! Toi, vas-y ! Répondit Iba.

_T'veux te battre ? Dit Ikkaku en s'approchant de lui.

_Ouai ! Iba s'approcha aussi.

_Celui qui as la plus petite, va chercher le Saké ! Leurs dit Renji.

Ils regardèrent Renji, puis se regardèrent de nouveau en se pointant du doigt.

_C'est toi, qui a l'plus petite ! Dirent t'il.

Renji vit approchai le jeune Hanataro alors, il alla le cherchait et le ramena, prés d'Ikkaku et Iba.  
>Ikkaku l'attrapa à l'épaule.<p>

_Toi, dis nous qui a l'plus petite !

Le pauvre Hanataro de la 4éme division, gêner mit une main derrière sa tête et rigola bêtement. Mais, obtempéra devant le regard des trois hommes imposant devant lui.

_Hé-hé...euh. Il regarda attentivement. Je dirais, toi ! Bon, au revoir ! Dit il en partant en courant.

_Gagné ! Dit Aizen, en souriant.  
>_C'est pas jute, on voit rien d'ici, et puis, il a rien dit, sur celle d'Abarai ! Bon, allons-y !<br>_Allez, tu gagnera la prochaine fois !

Ils partirent.

_Tu vois j'te l'avais dit ! J'ai l'plus grosse, toi l'plus petite ! Maintenant, va chercher le Saké. Dit Ikkaku, fièrement.

Iba partit le chercher, en grommelant des mots incompréhensible. Et Yumichika, arriva.

_Ah ! Soupira t'il, joyeusement. Que de beau corps ! Ma-gni-fi-que ! Puis, il entra dans la 11éme, après avoir saluait, Ikkaku et Renji.

Ces derniers, virent un papillon de l'enfer entrait dans la 11éme, ou se trouvait le capitaine Zaraki Kenpachi.

**Retour du côté d'Aizen**

Après, qu'il soit partit de la 11éme, ils rencontrèrent Matsumoto, qui leurs sourit.

_Rangiku ! Dit Gin, joyeusement. Tu est la beauté incarné, dans le plus merveilleux des habits !

Matsumoto, sourit.

_Merci Gin, toi aussi, tu est magnifique, dans cette habit ! Dit elle, joyeuse elle aussi. C'est une superbe journée, n'est-ce p...

_MATSUMOTOOOOO ! Entendirent-il au loin.

_Oups, il a remarqué ma disparition.

_Ta disparition ? Dit Aizen.

_hé-hé, il m'avait enfermé ! Parce que, j'ai envoyé Shuuhei, à la 4éme division, à cause de son saignement de nez, il s'est évanoui. Expliqua t'elle,.. parce qu'il avait perdu trop de sang, le pauvre. Et il veut que je travaille, je ne peux pas travailler un jour comme celui-ci, surtout nu ! ...Je vous laisse. Au revoir, Gin !

_A plus, Rangiku ! Dit Gin, il la regarda partir, en lui faisant signe de la main.

Un papillon de l'enfer arriva vers eux et se posa sur le doigt d'Aizen qui dit :

_Réunion des capitaines, pour parler de la nudité de tous le monde. Allons-y !

Et il partirent à la 1er division, ou attendait déjà, les autres capitaines, tous nu, excepté le capitaine Hitsugaya, qui lui était habillé.

**Pendant ce temps à Karakura**

_Pourquoi, doit-on y aller ? Répéta Ichigo pour la énième fois.

_Je te l'ai déjà dit, Kurosaki-san. Répondit Urahara.

_Oui mais, je n'ai rien compris, c'est quoi cette histoire d'indice et de carpe ? Et pourquoi Rukia, n'y va pas elle même ?

_Parce que, je viens avec Yoruichi-san et toi ! Baka ! Dit Rukia, -qui venait d'arriver avec Yoruichi- en le frappant derrière la tête.

_Aiee ! Pourquoi tu ma frappé ? Grogna Ichigo.

_Parce que t'es un Baka ! Dit Rukia, elle se tourna vers Urahara. Alors, que doit on faire ?

Urahara soupira, puis souris derrière son éventail.

_Kurosaki-san, tu dois juste dire à Aizen, le mot Carpe c'est tous ! C'est un indice ! Et tu n'a pas besoin de lui dire, que c'est moi qui ta envoyé. Dit Urahara, en souriant. Toi, Rukia-chan tu y va pour voir ton frère. Et Yoruichi-san...c'est pas vos affaires. Rit il, en regardant Rukia et Ichigo.

_Un indice ? Mais, pourquoi ? Et pourquoi, je n'ai pas besoin de lui dire que c'est toi, qui m'envoie ? S'entêta Ichigo.

_Ichigo ! Lança Yoruichi, en le scrutant du regard. Kisuke ne veut rien dire ! Alors, tais-toi et allons-y !

_Yoruichi-san ! Tu oublie quelque choses ! Dit Urahara, en ramassant un sac qui se trouvé à terre.

Yoruichi le prit. Puis, ils partirent tous les trois, sous le regard d'Urahara, qui lança un clin d'œil à Yoruichi, quand celle-ci se retourna en souriant.

**Retour à la Soul Society**

Ils passérent dans le Senkaimon d'Urahara..

_Raaah, j'ai vraiment la poisse ! A chaque fois, on est obligé de courir pour pas ce faire rattraper par ce truc géant ! Cria Ichigo, en accélérant.

Car en effet, quand ils passèrent dans le passage, le Kôtotsu se retrouva subitement, juste derrière eux.

_Cours et tais-toi ! Cria Rukia.

Ils coururent tous les trois, pendant encore quelques secondes et arrivèrent enfin à la Soul Society.  
>Ichigo entendit soudainement un rire puis, un cris venant de derrière lui.<p>

_Yoruichi-san, Rukia, pourquoi vous...Ahh, mais, qu'est-ce que vous faite sans rien sur vous ? Cria Ichigo, tout rouge, il s'était retourné pour connaître les raisons, des cris de Rukia et l'hilarité de Yoruichi, et avait découvert leurs nudité.

_Me regarde pas ! Baka ! Cria Rukia, en lui mettant un coup de pied dans le dos qui le fit tomber à terre, puis elle se couvrit le corps avec ses mains.

_Soit pas gêner, Ichigo ! Rit Yoruichi, quand celui-ci se releva, plus rouge que jamais.

_Tu pourrais au moins, te couvrir ! Grogna Ichigo, -qui ne cachait rien, bien trop fier- en regardant ailleurs.

_Fais pas ton timide, tu ma déjà vu, comme ça ! Rit elle, de nouveau.

Rukia, elle ne disait rien, trop choqué, puis :

_Je...je ne peux me présenté ainsi, devant Ni-sama !

Yoruichi les regarda, en souriant.

_Moi, je vous laisse ! J'ai à faire, ailleurs ! Faite ce que vous avez à faire ! Ichigo n'oublie pas, tu va voir Aizenet tu lui dis simplement : Carpe ! Dit elle, en partant en shumpo.  
>Quand elle fut partit, Ichigo et Rukia gêner, n'osait même pas se regardé, puis Ichigo coupa enfin le silence :<p>

_Je suis sur que c'est un coup, du mec au bob et aux Geta bizarre ! Dit Ichigo.

_Allons-y Ichigo ! Si c'est c'est un coup d'Urahara, tous le monde est touché ! Dit Rukia, en partant devant.

_Je vais le tuer,.. dés qu'on rentre a Karakura, je le tue ! URAHARAAAA ! Hurla Ichigo, puis rattrapa Rukia.

A Karakura, un certain vendeur habillé de vert,rigolais tous seul, en pensant à sa petite blague de St Valentin.

**Salle de réunion, 1er division**

_L'heure est grave ! Lança le capitaine-commandant Yamamoto, nu lui aussi, sa barbe lui cachant ses parties intimes.

Certains approuvèrent, -comme les capitaines Kuchiki, Ukitake, Soi Fon, Komamura et Hitsugaya- d'autre n'étais pas d'accord, c'était bien sur, ceux qui était fier de leurs atouts, -comme les capitaines Aizen, Ichimaru ou encore Kenpachi- ou bien, s'en fichait complètement -comme les capitaines Tousen, Kurotsuchi ou Kyoraku- ou simplement, qui trouvait que la nudité était une chose tout à fait normal -comme la capitaine Unohana-.

_Nous nous devons de régler cette histoire ! Et ceux-ci, dans les plus bref délais ! Il n'y a plus aucun vêtement, nul part ! Tous a disparu ! Même ceux, que nous avions sur nous !..Quelqu'un a t'il une solution à proposé ? Demanda le capitaine-commandant, en regardant à tour de rôle, les capitaines.

_Je propose d'attendre, il réapparaitrons bien un jour ! Dit le capitaine Kurotsuchi, qui lui n'avait plus de maquillage, et les objets qu'il avait avant cet étrange phénomène. Et cela, ne me dérange aucunement, de ne rien porté, c'est plutôt le fait, de ne plus avoir toutes mes inventions sur moi !

_Nous ne pouvons, resté ainsi plus longtemps ! Dit le capitaine Kuchiki.

Lui avait les bras le long du corps, gardant son honneur de représentant de la famille Kuchiki.

_Le capitaine Kurotsuchi à raison ! Dit Unohana en souriant. Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre que tous revienne à la normal !

Le capitaine-commandant réfléchit quelques minutes, et annonça :

_Bien, donc nous attendrons ! Mais, si quelqu'un trouve une solution qu'il vienne m'en parler ! Vous pouvez disposez ! Finit Yamamoto.

Tous les capitaines partirent, et vaguèrent à leurs occupations.

**Du côté d'Aizen**

Aizen et Gin, discuté tranquillement de la réunion.

_Je trouve que Kuchiki, est assez bien fait ! Dit Aizen.

_C'est vrai, Kyoraku et Ukitake, aussi ! Répondit Gin, en souriant.

_Mais, celui qui a le plus d'atout, c'est quand même Kenny ! Dit Aizen en riant.

_Oui c'est fou, ce qu'il est bien monté ! Dit Gin... Désolé capitaine Aizen, je dois rejoindre Kira, à la 3éme.

Puis, il partit, laissant Aizen seul avec ses pensé.

_..{Gin, est bien monté aussi !...Il commence à faire froid, à force de resté nu ! Hum...Je devrai peut-être, prendre au sérieux cette carte, je ne veux pas non plus rester ainsi pendant des jours !...qu'est-ce qu'elle dit déjà ?...Ah oui, nu tu sera et nu tu restera,...jusqu'à ce que dans l'étang,...aux milles couleurs, l'argent tu trouvera...Je comprend rien ! Quel étang ? Et quel argent ?} Pensa Aizen, en marchant dans les allées du Sereitei.

Soudain, apparu devant lui, Ichigo Kurosaki et Rukia Kuchiki, il rit.

_Et bien, et bien ! Vous aussi, vous vous retrouvez nu ? Dit il.

Rukia grommela quelques chose qu'il eu du mal à comprendre, mais qui ressemblé vaguement à : C'est pas drôle !..Mais, il n'en était pas sur.

_Oui ! Grogna Ichigo.

Aizen sourit.

_Alors ? Qu'êtes vous venu faire ici ? Demanda t'il.

_Rukia, viens voir Byakuya ! Et moi, je dois juste te dire le mot carpe ! Apparemment, c'est un indice ! Mais, je ne sais pas sur quoi ! Dit Ichigo.

Aizen fut surpris sur le coup, mais se reprit.

_Un indice ? Dit il. {Serais-ce en rapport avec ce qu'il se passe ?..Carpe ? On en trouve dans des étang ! Donc, sa a certainement un lien avec la carte, qui parle d'étang !}

_On en sait pas plus ! Dit Ichigo. Bon, nous on va voir Byakuya ! A plus. Rajouta Ichigo, avant de partir avec Rukia, qui n'avait pas souffler un mot, bien trop gêner pour le faire.

_Bonne chance, avec Kuchiki ! Cria Aizen, bien qu'ils ne durent pas l'entendre étant déjà assez loin. {Kuchiki, va voir son frère ? Un jour comme celui-ci ?...Enfin, bref ! Donc, étang ? Où y a t'il un étang dans le Sereitei ? Un étang avec des carpes, il y en a pas énormément ! Le seul que je connaisse, c'est...Mais, bien sur !} Pensa t'il. LES CARPES DE KUCHIKI ! Cria t'il ensuite, en se précipitant vers le manoir de la famille Kuchiki.

**Manoir Kuchiki**

Aizen arriva en quelques minute au Manoir de la famille Kuchiki.

_..{Je ne peux pas entrer comme ça et demandé à voir son étang ! Il ne me laissera jamais y aller !..La seul solution et d'entrer par infraction ! Je n'ai qu'a utiliser mon Kyoka Suigetsu, pour passer inaperçu.} Pensa t'il.

Il activa ensuite son shikai et entra sans problème dans la demeure des Kuchiki, il passa même devant un Byakuya Kuchiki rouge, se trouvant devant sa sœur Rukia, qui était nu.  
>Il se perdit à moitié dans le grand labyrinthe qu'est ce manoir, est arriva enfin, dans le jardin, -très fleuri- où se trouvait l'étang des carpes.<p>

_..{Le voilà, enfin !} Pensa t'il.

Il s'approcha un peu plus et vit quelque chose brillait dans l'étang.

_..{Je vais devoir aller la dedans ? J'y crois pas ! Au moins, je n'ai pas besoin de me déshabillé !} Pensa t'il, de nouveau.

Il avança prudemment, désactiva son shikai et posa son Zanpakuto sur l'herbe en entrant dans l'eau..froide. Il nagea jusqu'à l'endroit, où il avait vu l'objet brillant, et plongea pour le récupérai. Quand, il réapparu à la surface, il avait dans les mains, une sorte de boite en fer.  
>Il l'ouvrit et y découvrit le même cœur en chocolat, qu'il avait reçu le matin même et juste à côté, une autre tige, avec le même bouton, mais cette fois de couleur argenté.<p>

_..{Jusqu'à ce que dans l'étang...l'argent tu trouvera ! Donc, si j'appuie sur ce bouton, tous le monde devrait retrouvait ses habits ?..En même temps, c'était plutôt amusant, cette journée !} Pensa t'il en riant. {Mais, il commence à faire froid, donc...}

Il appuya sur le bouton...et se senti, tout à coup lourd.

_{J'aurai du sortir de l'eau !} Pensa t'il finalement.

Un rire se fit soudainement entendre, il se retourna pour découvrir Yoruichi Shihoin -un sac vide en main- qui le regardé complètement hilare.

_Joyeuse St Valentin ! Dit elle.

[Idée tordu et le reste de **_Manou_** et **_Nany_**, ..One-shot écrite par **_Nany_**]


End file.
